


All the Wasted Years

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Inspired by the awful new fantastic four movie, feel free to point out errors, this is my first serious fic so please try to give some constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a scientist working at the lab to construct the Quantum Gate. Unfortunate events lead her into an alternate dimension where she ends up living with Victor Von Doom. The OC is referred to as "she/her" and can be anyone the reader wants, including themselves. If anything that requires a trigger warning is written in, I'll put one in the notes before the chapter begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the night that Reed, Ben, Victor, and Johnny get drunk and decide to go to the alternate dimension. The OC is a nerdy girl that tries to stop them from making this huge mistake. I hope you enjoy reading this! Second chapter will come soon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She said, staring at the four boys in front of her. They was something off about them. None of the four could seem to stand straight or look at her in the eyes. Thinking back to it, she should've realized right then that they were not sober. But she did not drink, and she did not hang around others when they did. So foolishly she believed them to be just nervous and tired. They looked nothing like the bumbling image of drunk men her mind had constructed for itself. No, these were her colleagues, they didn't look like that. "It'll be fine!" said Reed, with a wild look in his eyes. "Just turn on the machine after we get in and we'll be back before you know it!". She kept her eyes locked with his as he spoke. "but Reed... You know you could just turn on the machine from inside. What do you need me for?" She asked. She was becoming anxious but she didn't let it show. This was something that he should have already known."Besides that Reed, I won't allow it! You know this is a bad idea! You could get yourself killed!" She said angrily. She had always respected Reed, who had been so passionate about his work, she never expected him to attempt something like this. She saw that Reed was contemplating something, but before he had a chance to speak, she spoke again. "I'm going to get Sue! She'll knock some sense into you!" She said before spinning around, about to stalk off in the other direction. "No, you're not." said an unfamiliar voice. She turned around for a second and glanced at the one who was speaking. She had never seen him before. He was never part of the team. "Do you even have permission to be in here?" She said Feeling exasperated.She couldn't help it, she felt like she was a babysitter, trying to convince small children not to jump on their parents bed. She began to walk towards the far exit, Where she knew that Sue's room was near. But she thought again and decided to head straight to Dr. Storm. "Wait! Stop!" Johnny yelled."Come with us!" He pleaded. "How? There are only four pods. And it's a horrible idea!" She said as she went on to navigate her way to Sue's room. She had not been here as long as the others had. It could take a while to find Sue's room. "Sue," she said as she Creaked open the door that had taken her so long to find . "Get up, some of the guys decided to... Go exploring in an alternate dimension." At the sound of these words Sue jumped out of her bed. "Are they out of their minds?" She said. "I tried to stop them but I couldn't convince them not to. It was four of them against me. I had to let them go." Sue looked incredulous. "Go to the lab." Sue ordered. "Stop them from going through the main computer. I'll wake up my dad." Sue ordered. She nodded at Sue and left. It was easy to get back to the lab once she knew where she was. She saw that the room looked empty, but the teleporter was still there, meaning that the boys must have been within it. Quickly she moved over to the computer. It was enclosed by a large glass window. Whatever the boys were doing with the machine would show up on this screen. She saw that they had initiated a countdown. As of right then she had 10 seconds to override the command, and she knew she couldn't do it, but she tried nonetheless. She tried and tried, with code after code. But all she saw was the word DENIED flash on the screen in big red letters each time she hit enter. It was too late, the quantum gate hummed to life and suddenly everything around her was crashing. The glass from the window was falling down all around her and she felt herself being lifted off of the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get exciting here! The boys go to the alternate dimension, bringing a lot of stuff along with them.

Her eyes were wide open as she flew towards the centre of the room. She saw that all around her, everything that wasn't stuck to the ground was doing the same thing. The loose scraps of paper, smashed glass, and loose equipment all went in the same direction. Only a moment before she slammed headfirst into the hard metal of the Quantum Gate's pods, everything went white.   
She knew she wasn't fainting. She had fainted before, and she was not this conscious. She couldn't see, but her mind was focused. She could feel the pressure of the fast moving air all around her. She could hear, and she could feel debris hitting her as she tumbled through the unknown. Her long hair whipped at her face with force of the wind. Though she could not see, she knew that her eyes were still wide open. They felt unbearably dry. She struggle to shut them, but her efforts were fruitless. She was weak against the surrounding forces that flung and twisted her body as if she was a ragdoll. Then the wind stopped, but she kept going. She was falling. And it was a long way to the bottom.   
The initial impact was not as bad expected. Meaning that the landing didn't kill her. Her whole body felt numb and she had landed in some sort of shallow liquid. She put her head back and lay where she was and counted. She counted to keep her heart rate steady as she regained control of herself. Her mouth was dry and her skin was burning. She managed to close her eyes and she took the next moments to take deep breaths in and out. Far above her she heard metal swinging. Footsteps and voices told her who was around. She stopped counting and tried to open her eyes. Everything was unnaturally bright. She had to blink a few times to fully regain her vision. She tried to yell for help, but it was no use. The wind had dried out her lungs. Everything inside her screamed of pain as the numbness receded. Then she felt the cold. Her fingers and her nose had begun to burn from the frostbite, though it had only been a minute. But had it? How long had she been lying there? The worst part was when started to beregain the feeling in her legs. It burned. It burned so badly. Whatever she was sitting in was strongly acidic. The top half of her was freezing and the bottom half was on fire. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she knew she would probably die here, only to have her body discovered much later in this curious land of cliffs and chemicals.  
Then came the voices again. They were stronger this time, shouting at each other. Everything around her became cloudy and black. She heard more screaming. Something large fell within arms reach of her, one of the four. He was concealed within his suit, but he had fallen into a slightly deeper part of the strange green fluid. The entire cliff shook and the rest of her own body fell in, except for her face, which she tried to keep out so that she could breathe. Then everything went black, and she knew that this time she really was fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke with a start, feeling as if she had just been hit in the head with something hard. Her mind felt foggy and her eyes felt like they'd been cemented shut. She opened her eyes again and this time she saw stars, distorted through a murky green filter. Real ones, like she could never see in the city. She was still in the pool of green fluid. Her whole head had sunken into it too and she wondered how she had stayed alive this long in what burned her only a few hours earlier. How long had it been? She had no way of telling in this place. It could've been days, weeks, months even. Her waist length hair had somehow managed to survive the course of the night. Slowly she sat up, ready to escape the pool, only to shrink back in when her face hit the surface. The air seemed even colder than she recalled.  And she found what hit her head so hard. It was a metal arm. The man, his suit must have melted onto his body. She pulled him closer to her. But she was still exhausted. Doing this little had already tired her out, but she went on. Pushing him out might save his life, and if she wanted to get out, she would have to move him first as he was directly blocking the space between her and dry land. She pushed his heavy body away from herself and pushed him out of the fluid. She knew he would be fine with the layer of his suit that looked like it had been welded to his flesh. She however, not so much. Underneath the fluid, she felt exposed. Most of her shirt had been destroyed in the acid. Her bra and jeans had somehow made it through. Moving him around had taken too much out of her and she suddenly realized that she was exhausted. She slowly fell back into a deep sleep, knowing that if he woke up she would be the first thing he saw. She knew that the acid must have been killing her slowly, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. It was all she could do in this helpless state. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chapters being so short. But I will try to update this often as I can :)

She woke up again with an unpleasant shock. Her face and hands were numb and dripping. She was being pulled out of the fluid.   
First all she could do was cough. Her lungs seemed to be filled with the stuff. It was easy to let it in when she was immersed in it, but now it seemed like it would kill her if she didn't get it out fast enough. She was sitting up now, but she didn't understand how. There was no way she could do that on her own right now. She didn't have the strength. Her whole body, inside and out was screaming in pain. Even her legs which were still submerged. And she was so cold. She had nothing to protect her from it, and she shivered while she coughed.   
After what seemed like very long time, her lungs felt empty again. They burned from dryness, and te harshness of the cold air. She was wide awake but ready to collapse. The cold wind didn't bite the rest of her so badly now that she'd been exposed to it for this long. She looked down at her body, knowing that there would be some permanent kind of damage. Most of her body looked normal. But what concerned her was the parts that were bright green. Streaks of what looked like acid was embedded in her skin, in jagged lines. The acid had become a part of her. This is why it didn't kill her.   
She was still breathing heavily when he finally decided to speak.  
"How are you here?" He asked in a quiet voice. Right then she knew who was behind her.  
It was Victor Von Doom.  
She knew what all the girls said about him. They said there was something off about him. That she should never let herself be alone with him. There were a lot of rumours. Bad ones. Maybe they were just rumours. But maybe they weren't. The other girls were not the only ones who felt uncomfortable around him.  
She took a long time to reply.  
"I got pulled in with everything else in the room." She answered. It was the first time she had spoken in days, and these words were especially difficult to get out. Once it was said, it felt real. She was going to have to accept the reality of the situation. She was here now, with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do we do now?" She asked as she slowly slipped her legs out of the acid. She moved away from him now, realizing that he was what was helping her sit upwith his arms. She couldn't see his face underneath whatever metal was on it and she found it unsettling.  
"I don't know." He said.

She stared at him hard, unsure of whether or not to trust him. She couldn't exactly interrogate him now as she felt like she was falling asleep already. How long had it been since she had eaten anything? How long could she live like this until her body finally gave out? And him? What did he think would happen now? He could do anything he wanted with her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. At the thought of this, she fought to stay awake and keep her eyes open. But she couldn't help laying back down. The rough terrain didn't make for a comfortable bed, which right now was a good thing.  
"So you're just going to sleep then?" He asked, sounding irritated.  
"I trying not to." She responded, quite annoyed with him already. Who did this guy think he was? He had no idea what she had just been through.   
"You would be like this too if I didn't push you out." She said as she remembered bits and pieces of what she had done before. She was pretty sure that was a good thing now seeing what the acid had done to her body.   
She knew he was saying something else now but she couldn't make it out. Her ears were ringing.  
"What did you say?" She said only a moment later when the ringing had stopped.  
"I asked if you were okay." He said.  
"I don't know." She said. She still felt tired. And she had no idea what the green markings on her meant for her physical health. She wondered if he had them too.  
"Is that metal stuck to you now?" She asked curiously, turning her head to look at him.  
"Some of it is, I can take off what's on my face. I think." He responded.  
He lifted his hands to his face and easily lifted off the mask-like metal. He looked like he was about to say something else but she didn't hear it. She doubted he could even hear himself over what came next. Large rocks had begun to fall from the jagged cliffs directly above the two of them.

She knew that she was about to die. The loud noise was enough to get her fully awake, but she knew she wouldn't be able to save herself. All she could do was stare up above her as the rocks came tumbling down from above.   
But then she wasn't. She was being pulled by one hand and standing up the next second. Then they were running.   
She didn't know why he had decided to save her this time. Something inside her told her to question everything, but at the moment she was too busy trying to stay alive. She felt pieces of dirt flying all around her. At sometimes she could not even see where they were headed, but it was clear that there only one direction to head in. He was no longer pulling her hand but she knew he was only a few steps ahead of her. She could sense him and everything around her now, in a way she never could before. Without looking she knew where it was safe to step, which area of land would be hit by rocks next, which rocks above would be falling down soon. The vibrations of the ground gave her a new kind of sight. She was becoming one with the land around her. Could she make it stop? Could she stop the rocks from falling with nothing but her sheer willpower? Would they sense her power as she could sense theirs? These rocks were strange, strange and alive. Humming with an energy that was familiar and unfamiliar all at the same time. So she stopped running and she pushed back with her mind. She pushed with all that she could, until she couldn't push any longer. The dust settled around her as she fell to the ground. This time with a nasty headache and a ringing in her ears.  
She sat down, this time with her head in between her hands, her eyes shut tightly and hers knees bent so that they were up and close to her face. And she sat there just like that for a very long time.   
After what seemed like hours she finally opened her eyes. To her relief, she found that she was completely alone. She was okay with this, but she couldn't help but wonder where Victor Von Doom had gone. She could sense the earth much farther away from her line of vision, but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had been buried in the rubble? No. She would have felt him, even dead. This new ability was something that she knew she could trust. She shut her eyes again and tried to find a place to go. Maybe there was food and water in this place. She was pretty sure she still needed those things, at least fairly sure.   
In the far off distance she sensed something that felt like a spring, whether it was acid or water is something she wouldn't know until she got there. So she got up and began her lengthy trek.   
Before, she had always thought of herself as a weakling. She never the athlete, only the bookish nerdy girl that people spoke to when they needed to copy homework. But now, she was strong. She felt reborn. Her muscles ached with pain, but they could withstand more now than they could before. They looked obviously defined, which was hard not to notice since she was only wearing a bra and jeans. Her once slightly chubby stomach was now flat and she could feel that her strides were more powerful. These would take time to adjust to, if she lived that long. She had gone far too long without food and water for a normal human being, but she was no longer a normal human being. She wondered if anyone has noticed her disappearance. Sue probably would. But would anyone care? Was she just another disposable employee? Would they send anyone to come and look for her and Victor? What if she never saw her family and her home again? All these questions and it was possible that she might never get even a single answer.   
In a way, she was proud of herself. She had not let herself get upset at the inevitable. There was no use. There was only hope in finding something useful after the very long walk that was still ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to school so I'm going to try and update once a week. :)

Victor Von Doom looked down from the edge of the high cliff he crouched upon. All around him, he saw barren land. There wasn't even much of the green acid around where he was now. Just an odd puddle or two occasionally spotted amidst a seemingly endless sea of ugly brown terrain.  
Great, he thought to himself. Now I'm all alone in this place. He couldn't really have said that he had enjoyed the girl's company, he didn't even know her name. He hadn't even really looked at her until the last night in the lab, but even a stranger was better than nobody in this place.  
He had noticed how uncomfortable she was around him, he didn't know why that was. Perhaps she was just like that with everyone. He didn't care.  
He only cared about one thing. Susan Storm. She was the only reason he came back to work on the quantum gate. She was the reason he came here with Reed and the others. He wanted to impress her, but as always his efforts never exactly went according to plan. He would get back to her one day. He had to.   
But for right now he had to focus on staying alive. He didn't know where to look for food or water. And he didn't know if the girl was even alive. After he realized that she wasn't behind him, he was already far from where he started. He was inhumanly fast. It must have been a change brought on by the odd green acid. He didn't know how long he had been in there, and he was grateful he had his suit to protect him. He pitied the girl who didn't even have a shirt, and had been in there much longer than he had. She was frightening to look at. Her eyes glowed with a putrid green and so did her skin. That could have been him too, if he were not so lucky. Why did she push him out before herself? He wondered. But then he again decided, that he didn't care. And he began to walk over to the next cliff, too see if there was something he might be able to see from there. He doubted there was any food or water to be found, but he had to try and find something if he wanted to stay alive.   
When he did reach to the next cliff, he was surprised to find a spot in the far distance that stood out from the rest of the monotonous landscape. It almost looked like some kind of river, flowing with blue. Though it could be anything, he had to see if it was water. He was so hungry that he couldn't even use his speed anymore, it must have drained him of his energy. He began to descend the cliff and slowly head toward the distant anomaly. It was much farther than it had appeared to be from the cliff, but it was still in view.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk was long, but it was nice. Still she did not feel the slightest tired or hungry, and she was soon approaching a distant line of blue. It felt, and looked like river. She knew which direction it flowed in, and she still felt the spring that it was coming from. She had no way to purify the water, and even if she did, it was unlikely that she would be able to survive off of water alone. As she walked alone she had plenty of time to think. All she could think about was the time wasted. All the wasted years, she had taken for granted at home. For everyday she had wasted away in her room studying, she convinced herself that there were going to be many days later where it would pay off. For every invitation she'd turned down, all the fun she'd missed out on, she convinced herself that there would be more to come. But instead, here she was in this strange place. Thinking about all of her wasted years. She felt like crying, but no tears escaped her. Because how many of those people she never went out with remembered her now? How many of them would care if they found out where she was? She was always there for herself, and that's what mattered the most right now.   
She stopped where she was, still far from her destination. She felt a presence at the spring. It felt like the rocks, which were alive in their own strange sense. She knew that this was neither Victor, nor any other human. It was something else altogether. Unsure of whether or not she would survive this encounter, she knew she had to go find out what it was. Whatever it was could provide answers as to what this place was, and how to survive in it. Picking up speed she continued on straight to the spring, not even bothering with the river any longer. The source of the river was the spring, she would reach it soon. It was almost coming into view now. A dot in the distance. The presence she felt was in no hurry to leave.


End file.
